Yo te sueño
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un rostro inocente que se convierte en un deseo reprimido, una suave voz que hace su luz en la oscuridad. ¿Dónde la dejó? ¿Dónde la vio? Fría, lisa y cristalina piel. Suaves bordes dorados que susurran "Puedes tenerla pero no usarla"


Bueno, esta idea fue una de las ganadoras en la votación "Una mirada al espejo de Oesed". Es un ONE y espero que les guste. Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero creo que así está bien (aunque bien pueden haber discrepancias en cuanto a eso; pero es lo que me ha salido). Besos y saludos.

**YO TE SUEÑO**

Pairing: Severus S. /Hermione G.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. Lo demás, pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

La vida apenas comienza, un rayo de sol que se revela a través de una ventana ya rota. ¿Cómo sería su vida si fuese blanco y negro? ¿Si no hubiese opciones?, ¿Si todo tuviese una pregunta antes de hacerse? ¿Si nadie se dijera adiós y todos viviesen para siempre?

Un mundo así, sólo existe en sus sueños. El mundo que quiere crear. El mundo que al decir "Bésame" fuese sólo una orden y no generase "_n_" cantidad de quejas y respuestas.

Su cuerpo, es todo el mundo que necesita. Su sonrisa es su hogar, su corazón es su patio. Emociones que danzan y lo mantienen vivo. ¡Quiere instalarse allí! ¡Allí quiere comenzar a vivir! Quiere espantar los viejos fantasmas que le acosan, perder ese gramo de amargura y de responsabilidad. ¡Ser otro justamente por ella!

Una posibilidad se asoma entre cuatro paredes y un halo en su aliento. Lisa piel que lo transportará a lo más profundo de ella. Aquella masa nebulosa, que se parece a ella, se hará realidad.

_"Si lo desea tanto, como para sólo tenerla y no usarla" _

Palabras en dorado, que labios suaves dijeron una vez. Ya no cuenta con tiempo, ya no cuenta con lozanía. ¡Ya no cuenta con sanidad mental! Loco por ella, un desatado mental. Un cuerpo que escribe su propio contexto, que guía sus órdenes y no hay nada preestablecido ni lógico. Dulce sensación que evoca frenesí, dulce pensamiento que le hace ver lo necesario.

Dos manos acarician esa suave y a veces fría piel. Cristalina, transparente, como ella sólo sabe y tan perfecta. Con esos bordes dorados que tanto le gustan, eso que logra el brillo natural de la luz al posarse en su alfeizar.

Sus ojos están cerrados, la imaginación da vueltas y no necesita ver con detalle. Su rostro está adherido a ello, como le gusta. Una palabra que se conforma en sus labios, algo que siempre decía pero que nadie le creía. ¡Voy a tenerla, pero no a usarla!

Sonrisa que por deseo brota, cuando una de sus manos se desplaza. Alguien que le cree, algo que no tiene más remedio que ceder. ¡Tanto que ha pedido! Y aún así que sea frío y sin sentimientos. Es una sensación friolenta, pero ese es el odio al no tener su cariño; que le abandona. Esos son besos fríos, de las lágrimas que se despiden.

Está detenido, nuevamente su cuerpo hace un alto, hace una confesión ¡Hay temor! ¡Hay temor de haber fallado! De haber confundido el amor con el egoísmo. ¿Cómo no amar, sin desearla sólo para él? ¿El egoísmo, no es acaso, otra forma de amar?

Susurro suave, una sola letra que apenas se puede percibir. Una retahíla de oraciones van luego. Un ¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir? ¿A dónde buscar lo que una vez perdió? ¿Dónde fue la última vez que le vio?

¡Cómo si su mano pudiera tocar esa nebulosa inmensidad! ¡Allí intenta delinear ese cuerpo! Tiene que estar allí, ¿Qué tan lejos? ¿Qué tan cerca? ¿Se habría equivocado? ¿Estaba reflejando aquel sueño, donde estaba en soledad? Reflejo capaz de desnudar su alma y mostrarle lo que más ama; pero que no puede tener. Dolor que en llave se ha convertido, encerrándose en su propia mente infantil.

Sus suaves labios se duermen sobre los suyos, su aliento empaña aquella morada helada. Ella ofrece sus suaves labios, en aquella oscuridad. Ella ofrece sus manos para que él pueda enjuagarse el rostro de las realidades y, seguir soñando. Ella le ofrece su cuerpo, para que pueda hacer de él, algo real. Algo que sólo él; conozca.

Delicados roces, delicados senos que cobijan sus resquebrajados labios. Él sólo vuelve a sentir con ella. Ásperas manos que se rejuvenecen, con su calor. Dulces sensaciones que se desbocan por todo su ser, cuando él y ella son el deseo reprimido del otro. Allí en ese mundo, donde al decir "Bésame" nadie pregunta. Allí, donde sus suaves gemidos son la más hermosa música.

Y así, una vez se despertó en la mañana. Cuando ya se había ido, cuando sus manos estaban aferradas aún a ella, cuando un suspiro en sus labios estaba inacabado. La mera existencia, ¿era eso lo que le quedaba? ¿Existir por ella?

Mucho más que un sentir, una epifanía cuando ella desciende para verle. Cuando de espíritus se trata. Allí ambos son egoístas; ambos son el sueño del otro. Ella de día y él en la noche.

Espero que les gustara, saludos y besos. Gracias por votar.

M'S


End file.
